


You Sure Are Looking Good

by PattRose



Series: The Horror Series 2 [3]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Depressing, Gen, Gross, Major character death - Freeform, Spook Me Multi-Fandom Halloween Ficathon, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 15:12:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4881565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair is bitten by a wolf they think might have been rabid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Sure Are Looking Good

You Sure Are Looking Good  
By PattRose  
Creature: Werewolf  
Fandom: The Sentinel  
Summary: Blair is bitten by a wolf they think might have been rabid.  
Rating: Teen  
Warnings: Gross and depressing (Major character death story)  
Genre: Gen  
Word Count: 4079  
Beta: Bluewolf

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/lookinggood1_zpsfhwbavgj.jpg.html)

Blair was walking to his car in the parking lot at Rainier when without warning he was attacked by a wolf and bitten several times. Blair thought for sure he was going to die, but something seemed to scare the wolf off, leaving Blair with gaping holes in his neck and chest, bleeding all over the parking lot. Someone saw him and ran over; within seconds more than ten people had gathered, with more than one calling 911. One of the other teachers tried desperately to stop the bleeding.

Mr. Spenser said, “Sandburg, stay with me. Don’t close your eyes. I can hear the ambulance now so you’ll get help soon. Please open your eyes.”

Blair’s eyes flickered open and shut about four times, but Blair was too weak to stay with Mr. Spenser. He finally passed out. 

When the ambulance drove up they got right to work on Blair and also notified the authorities that there was probably a rabid wolf loose. They needed to find that wolf and quickly. They got Blair ready to go and loaded him into the back of the ambulance. Blair didn’t wake up once, but his vitals seemed okay to the EMT’s. 

Driving there, the first EMT, Sandra, asked, “How could his vitals be so good when he’s lost so much blood? It’s weird. That damn wolf was going to finish him off, that’s for sure.”

The second EMT, Bill, whispered, “Let’s not talk about it with him here. You know what they say, right?”

Both of them grew silent and just watched their patient’s vitals get stronger and stronger as they grew closer to the hospital. By the time they got there, he opened his eyes and smiled at both of the EMT’s. 

Sandra smiled back and said, “We’re at the hospital, Mr. Sandburg. It won’t be long and you’ll feel much better.”

“Hey, I feel pretty darn good considering a wolf attacked me,” Blair answered. 

Both EMT’s stared at each other and wondered why he was doing so well. They both shrugged and got him into the ER and into an examination room. They said their goodbyes and went to find the doctor on staff. 

By the time the doctor got into the examination room, Blair was sitting up fussing over his favorite shirt being torn to pieces. The doctor cleaned everything with disinfectant. Then the doctor finally put the stitches into Blair’s neck, arm and chest area. The entire time, Blair was talking about school work and not complaining about anything that was happening in the room at that moment. 

“Mr. Sandburg, your blood pressure is perfect, your pulse is perfect, everything seems to be fine. But we have to watch you because of the rabies scare. No doubt that wolf was rabid. In which case you’ll be treated with the injections for it. We’re going to inject the first shots in the areas where you were bitten. Then we will continue through the night to make sure it’s taken care of. Do you understand?” Doctor Spellman asked. 

“Certainly. You can start that now if you want, because I need to get home soon. It’s my turn to cook tonight.”

“You don’t seem to understand, Mr. Sandburg. You won’t be going home tonight. You’ll be watched all evening, into the early morning before I can release you. Then you can go home. So I would suggest you call your friend and tell him or her you’re going to be home tomorrow,” Dr. Spellman added. 

“Okay, I’ll call him in a few minutes. He’s a cop, he’s going to be worried out of his mind now. In fact, I better call right this minute.”

The doctor smiled and tried to be patient with Blair. “We’re taking you upstairs right now. You’ll be able to take a shower and we’re giving you scrubs to wear for the night. Your friend can bring your clothing up when he comes. How does that sound, Mr. Sandburg?”

“Doctor Spellman, my name is Blair. Please call me that. Has anyone ever told you that you have a wonderful manly scent?” Blair wasn’t kidding and the doctor thought something might be wrong. 

“Blair, let’s get you upstairs and we’ll watch you through the night.”

“Sounds good to me. Talk to you later, doc.”

*

Once in his room, Blair showered, dressed and sat on the bed to call Jim. He couldn’t find his phone so he used the phone next to his bed. Blair noticed it was now 2:00 in the morning and Jim was probably sleeping. But Blair knew he would catch hell the next day if he didn’t call him. He picked up the phone and dialed the number. Blair had to hold the phone away from his ear because the dial tone was so loud. Actually, everything seemed loud. _Why has my hearing changed._

A sleepy Sentinel answered the phone, “Sandburg, this had better be good.”

“It is good, man. I got attacked by a wolf tonight and lived.”

“You mean a dog bit you?” Jim asked, starting to sit up in bed, knowing this might be an important call. 

“No, it was a wolf. They think he might have been rabid.”

“Are you hurt, Chief?” Jim shouted into the phone as he started to get dressed. 

Blair held the phone out farther, it was almost painful to hear Jim shouting. “Yeah, I have stitches and they’re giving me the shots for rabies. They have to keep me for observation overnight. Anyway, I just wanted to tell you where I was. There’s nothing you can do now. But you could bring me some clothes in the morning. That damn wolf tore up my best shirt.”

“Chief, are you certain you’re okay?”

“I’m dandy. Actually, I’m never felt better in my life. I feel stronger, energetic and starving. Did I mention I could eat a steak right now? They’re only giving me Jell-O, so I’m going to be so ready for something filled with meat in the morning.”

Jim was on alert now. _Blair wanted meat in the morning? Something is wrong._ “I’ll be up first thing in the morning, Blair. I’ll bring your clothes. I’ll also call Simon and tell him about it too.”

“Don’t call him now, Jim. He’s probably sleeping,” Blair guessed. 

“I’ll call him tomorrow, Blair. See you in the morning.” Jim said his goodbyes and hung up the phone. 

Jim got out of bed and started pacing. _What was going on with Blair? Blair never wanted meat that badly. Why did he feel so good after a wolf attack?_ Jim walked down the stairs and got a duffle bag out to pack full of Blair’s clothes. As he was packing Blair’s things, Jim realized that Blair was probably high on drugs. That’s what made him so energetic. _It must be some type of reaction to the meds._ Once Jim was done packing Blair’s things he went back up to get a few more hours of sleep before he had to go to the hospital.

*

The nurse on duty that morning came in to see what Blair would like to eat for breakfast. “Blair, we don’t have you on the list of patients that are getting a meal, so let me call down and get you something. What do you feel like this morning?”

“I’m craving bacon, lots and lots of bacon. I must need protein I would guess. Could I just have some kind of meat for breakfast?” Blair asked. 

“I’ll order you a double serving of sausage and bacon. It’ll be up soon.” She walked out of the room not even wondering about what he ordered. 

Blair was drinking water like crazy. He couldn’t seem to get enough of that either. 

At 7:00, the nurse walked into the room, carrying a tray and had a big smile on her face. “They gave you a ton of meat. Would you like coffee to go with this?”

“Oh Becky, that sounds good, but instead I’d prefer another pitcher of water. I’ve finished this other one.”

“You must be thirsty. I’ll be right back, Blair.” She walked out wondering how he could have had that much to drink in such a short period of time. _I guess he woke up really thirsty._

When she walked back in with the refilled pitcher, she was shocked. All of the sausage and bacon was gone from the plate. “Blair, did you already eat all that  
meat already?” 

She felt a little foolish asking that since he was the only one in the room, but it was hard to believe that he ate it all.

“I was starving, Becky. I just scarfed it all down in almost a single bite. I kept waiting for pig sounds to come out of my mouth,” Blair teased. 

She smiled, but it didn’t quite reach her eyes. There was something off about him, she just didn’t know what it was. 

Becky walked over and took his blood pressure and pulse and wrote them in her notebook that she had in her pocket. Blair’s pulse was double what it was that morning when he woke. And his blood pressure was very low. 

“Blair how do you feel right now?” she asked. 

Blair smiled at her and licked his lips. “I feel fantastic.”

“Well, you just relax until the doctor sees you and I’ll see you in a little while.”

“Becky, has anyone ever told you how great you smell? Very earthy and clean. I like it.”

“Thank you, I think,” Becky responded and left the room. She didn’t know if it was just her, but Blair was looking at her like she was on the menu. Blair hadn’t done that earlier, so Becky figured it might be all in her head.

*

Jim came walking into the hospital room and smiled when he saw Blair. Then the smile dropped from his face and he almost grimaced.

“Hey Jim, it’s about time you got here. The doctor should be coming in soon. Then I get to go home. Thank God, I hate hospitals. Why are you standing in the doorway, get over here and talk to me.”

“I can’t. You smell funny and it’s making me sick,” Jim said quietly. 

“I smell funny? I took a shower, maybe it’s the soap that I used,” Blair guessed. 

“No, it smells like a wild animal or something. Something is wrong, Blair.”

“Oh stop being so dramatic. The next thing you’re going to say is I’m going to turn into a werewolf or something.” Blair threw back his head and laughed long and hard. But Jim wasn’t joining in at all. 

Jim threw the bag into the room, so that it slid across the floor and said, “I need to find your doctor and talk to him. I’ll be back.”

Blair started sniffing himself and then sniffed the air and realized he could smell a wild cat somewhere near. _How could I possibly do that? Why am I able to see, hear and smell things so much better all the sudden?_ Blair got a huge grin on his face and shouted, “I’m a fucking Sentinel.”

After about ten minutes, the doctor walked in and said, “Hello, Blair. How did you sleep? The nurses said they didn’t think you slept at all. Why do you think that is?”

“I don’t know, Doctor Spellman. That’s for you to figure out. My roommate says I smell like a wild animal. Can you smell anything on me?”

“I don’t smell anything on you, Blair.”

“Thank God for that.”

"However, from what the nurse tells me, your vitals are off the chart, Blair." He took Blair's wrist and checked his pulse. "She's right. I couldn’t release you now if I wanted to. Something is wrong and we need to find out what.”

“This is a joke, right? Jim put you up to this didn’t he?” Blair kidded. 

“Blair, look at my face. I’m serious when I tell you something is wrong. Even without what the nurse said, I'd already been notified that something is wrong with your blood work. We have to draw more blood and do more tests. We’ll figure it out. In the meantime maybe you could just read and relax a little bit.” 

“Relax? I can’t seem to hold still. I need to walk the halls or something. Could I at least do that?”

“Maybe you could do yoga in the room. You’re not going to be around other patients until I know what’s wrong with you.” Doctor Spellman wrote down something in the chart and Blair growled at him. 

The doctor stared at him and asked, “Do you know you just growled at me?”

“I’m sure I’m just frustrated, doc. I need to go home. And what happened to my roommate?”

“He said he went to get some coffee and would be right back. Now, I want you to relax as much as you can and stay calm. We don’t want that pulse rate getting any higher.”

Blair could hear the doctor’s heartbeat and blood pumping through his veins. He could also smell the fear on the good doctor’s body. This seemed to make Blair happy. He smiled at the doctor and said, “Go do your thing, I’ll be here when you get back.”

Jim walked into the room and said, “Chief, I think something is happening to you. I’ve got my sense of smell down to almost nothing and I can still smell the wild animal smell.”

“You know Jim, some people might find that attractive in a person.”

“I’m not kidding around, Blair. There is something inside you that is changing you. I heard you growl at the doctor. I would say that that wolf had something but it didn’t have rabies.”

“Oh for Christ’s sake, Jim. I’m not a fucking werewolf. If I was I would be attacking people. So there.”

“It’s day time, Blair.”

“Oh now you’re going to believe the movies we’ve seen and think that I have to have a full moon to become one?” Blair burst out laughing and couldn’t stop. “I think you need to go home and sleep man.”

“I am leaving because I have to go to work, but I’ll be back tonight. There is going to be a full moon and I’m going to stay here with you.” Jim turned around and walked out the door, not even saying goodbye. 

Blair was beyond freaked out. Why was Jim being so weird? There was no such thing as werewolves, so Blair just started pacing in the room to pass the time. Before long, he was almost running and he was panting like an animal. Becky, the nurse knocked on the door and said, “Blair, I have to take your vitals and then you can exercise again.”

Blair slowed down and sat on the edge of the bed. He liked the smell of Becky. He wished he could lick her neck and see if she tasted like she smelled. _What the fuck? Maybe Jim is right…_

She wrote everything down and said, “Go ahead and do your thing, Blair. We’ll see you in a little while.”

Blair went back to speed pacing and was feeling like he was getting some of the anger and frustration out of his system. After about an hour, Doctor Spellman came back into the room and said, “Blair, right now you shouldn’t even be alive. Your pulse is off the charts. Your blood pressure is almost non-existent. Right now, you should be lying on the floor dying, but yet here you are running in the room. Something is wrong, I just don’t know what or how to explain it.”

“So you think I’m dying?”

“Blair, I don’t know what I think. I’ve called in some specialists to look at you and then we’ll talk again. I would really like it if you tried not to drink so much water and try to lie on the bed and relax.”

“I’ll try, doc. Thank you for everything,” Blair said. And all Blair could really think about what the vein that was pounding and pumping away in the doctor’s neck. Blair wanted to open that up and drink that blood out. And that’s all he could think about. And at that moment, he fainted.

*

Jim was out on a call that early evening when Doctor Spellman called him. “Detective Ellison, Blair passed out earlier today and he’s still not come to. I just wanted to let you know that we’re doing everything within our power to make him better again. But in all honesty, I can’t tell you what’s wrong with him. His pulse and blood pressure should have killed him, but yet he’s alive and strong. I’m very concerned about him, Detective.”

“I’ll be there as soon as possible. I’m leaving right now.” Jim closed his phone and told Simon and Joel what was going on. Once he filled them in, he left for the hospital.

*

Blair lay in bed, panting like an exhausted animal would pant. The doctor was very alarmed about all of this.

Jim walked into the room at that moment and the scent was no longer Blair. It was instead that of a wolf. Jim knew the doctor wouldn’t believe him, but Blair was dangerous and had to be stopped. 

“Detective Ellison, it’s good to see you. He’s starting to move around a little bit now, so I would guess that he’s going to wake up soon. I have some specialists to see him and hoping they can tell me what to do with him.”

“Doctor Spellman, do you believe in creatures of the night?” Jim asked. 

“Like Vampires? No, I do not.”

“I think that Blair was bitten by a werewolf and he’s trying to change. It’s a full moon tonight, he will have to have blood,” Jim explained. 

“I think that you’re letting this get out of control. There is no such thing as werewolves and I don’t want him to hear about that again.”

Blair’s eyes popped open startling both Jim and the doctor and smiled at Jim. “Hey Jim. You sure are looking good.” With that being said, he licked his lips and started to sit up. The hair on his arms was doubled in thickness. His feet and hands were covered in hair. The doctor backed away from him in shock. _Surely there was no such thing as werewolves._

 

Jim grabbed the doctor and said, “Run…”

Blair got out of the bed and started for Jim. Jim was ready. He tried to throw Blair to the floor, but Blair was three times as strong as he used to be and he put up a good fight. The doctor ran for the phone and called 911 and asked for Simon Banks. 

“Banks,” he barked. 

“Captain Banks, we have a situation at the hospital. Blair Sandburg seems to be changing into a wolf creature and he’s trying to attack Detective Ellison as we speak. So far the Detective has managed to keep him in the room, but I fear it won’t be long and he’ll be out of his room. Please come and bring a lot of help.”

Simon didn’t even know what to say. “We’re on our way, Doctor.” Simon shouted out orders for everyone to follow him and within minutes they were on their way to the hospital. Simon had no idea what was happening, but if this doctor was that freaked out, then something bad must be going on.

*

Blair growled at Jim and snarled out his name. “Jim, get away from me.”

“Blair, I can’t let you go. You’ll hurt someone and you’ll have to live with that.”

Blair tried for Jim’s neck once again. Jim was trying not to shoot him, in hopes that there could be help for him in the end. But Jim was losing energy and wearing down. He was going to have to shoot Blair, it was as simple as that. 

Blair started changing more and more in the next few minutes and soon, he was not Blair anymore. Jim knew what he had to do. He had to shoot him and do it right. Jim knew that Blair would tell him to do that very thing. 

Blair charged towards Jim with every intention of ripping Jim’s neck out, but Jim was prepared and shot Blair. First he shot him in the shoulder, but that didn’t stop him, he continued coming. So Jim shot him in the heart. There was no way around it. Blair fell to the floor letting out a wounded animal sound. Jim was devastated as he looked down at what used to be his friend. Simon and Joel came bursting through the door and Simon asked, “What is that?”

“It’s Blair…”

“Oh my God, that wolf bite did this to him?” Joel asked, incredulously. 

“That’s what the doctor thinks. Look at how he’s changing back. I had to kill him, Simon. I had to. But no one is going to believe that he was a werewolf, so I will be charged with murder. And I will gladly go to prison for what I did.” Jim never stopped watching Blair as he changed back into the old Blair. 

Doctor Spellman came in and said, “Detective Ellison, he was going to hurt everyone on this floor. You saved all of their lives whether you want to believe that or not. I know he looks normal now, but he had to be stopped.”

Simon walked over and held his hand out to the doctor and said, “I’m Captain Simon Banks. We’ll need to take a statement from you.”

“It’s good to meet you Captain. I do hope you understand what was going to happen. Detective Ellison had no choice. Blair gave him no choice whatsoever.”

Simon turned to Jim and said, “Give the gun to Joel, Jim.”

Jim did as ordered and handed it to Joel. “I’m sorry, Joel.”

“Jim, it wasn’t Blair, it was a creature that would have killed someone or more than one someone. You did your job. Don’t apologize for doing your job,” Joel reminded him. 

Jim looked at the doctor and asked, “So what happens to Blair’s body now?”

“Honestly, Detective, I don’t know. We’ll have to learn as we go along. I’ve never had anything like this happen to me before and pray I never will again. Thank you for saving us.”

“I don’t feel like it was the right thing to do. But he was going to kill me this time and I had to stop him. But look at him now. He looks like the Blair Sandburg that we all knew and loved.” Jim knelt down next to his Guide’s body and tenderly brushed Blair’s hair out of his face. 

Simon watched and was heartbroken. He knew that Jim was never going to be able to live with this. Simon felt that he was losing both men that night. 

Joel had called for IA to come and the medical examiner was coming too. Before long the room would be full of people and Jim would have to write up his report. But for right now, he seemed content with staying by Blair’s side holding his hand and talking to him softly. No one could hear what Jim was saying, but Simon knew Jim was telling Blair how sorry he was. 

Once everyone arrived, Simon and Joel had to physically remove Jim from the room. IA talked to the doctor and the nurses first, then he talked to Simon and Joel and ended the evening with talking to Jim. Jim didn’t say too much. He didn’t care if he lost his job or was arrested. Jim only cared that he had just killed his best friend in the world. _Where was his frigging spirit animal when he needed him?_

IA called Simon and told him to take Jim home, everything was finished. They had enough witnesses to know that Sandburg had evidently gone nuts and thought he was a wolf. They didn’t understand, but they didn’t much care about understanding. They just wanted to be sure Jim Ellison knew it wasn’t his fault.

*

That night Simon, Joel and Jim were sitting at the loft and Jim said, “What do I tell Naomi?”

Joel looked into Jim’s sad eyes and almost whispered, “The truth.”

The end 

 

.


End file.
